ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
102 Questions and Answers about Element
1. What is your full name? Do you have a nickname? Soren, and some call me Element. 2. How old are you? When is your birthday? 16, and my birthday is sometime in winter; most likely December or January. 3. Where were you born? Where do you live now? Are you patriotic? .... I'm not sure where I was born, but I assume it was in the country. And I live in a small, costal city with my allies. I am not patriotic whatsoever. 4. Who are/were your parents? (Names, occupations, personalities, etc.) My mother and father died before I could get to know them. 5. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like? Shadow (Shikian). She's..... Amazing. Sometimes I wish we weren't related just so I could date her.... Oh, tell anyone that and you'll pay! 6. What is your occupation? A loyal friend; I don't really work. 7. How tall are you? How much do you weigh? I'm five foot and a few inches, and I weight about 95-100 lb. 8. What color is your hair? What color are your eyes? My hair is black, and my eyes are bright red. 9. What is your race? I'm not quite sure.... I assume Asian, 10. To which social class do you belong? I'm an anti-hero, and I'm not exactly rich or poor. 11. Do you consider yourself to be attractive? Do others? I'm fine with how I am, and I don't care about what others think. I do know that Dawnii thinks I'm too dark, and Shadow doesn't really care. 12. What is your style of dress? Dark and loose, so I can move easily. 13. Do you have any scars? Tattoos? Birthmarks? Other unique physical features? I don't have any. 14. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? None that I'm aware of, although I'm not very strong. 15. Are you right- or left-handed? Right, or left. I can use both hands. 16. What does your voice sound like? Normal, but a little high for a girl. 17. What kind of vocabulary do you use? Whatever I need to in my current situation, although I prefer the use of what you may call 'large' words. 18. List three quirks or other defining characteristics. I'm dark, inteligent, and enjoy arguing with Marksman. 19. How often do you bathe? Do you wear perfumes? I bathe when I can, and I never were perfume. That's for females. 20. What kind of facial expression do you commonly wear (dour glare, wry smile, etc)? A blank expression, or annoyence. 21. Do you use body language? How? Body language? I'm good at hiding it, so no. 22. Do you have a commonly used saying? I say, 'Please stop posioning us with your uninteligence,' to many people. Including Marksman. Childhood 23. What is your earliest memory? Fires, flames, and a fireman pulling me out of the flames. 24. How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it? I went to school up to nineth grade, but I was much more advanced then normal, so I know more things then you probably do. I hated school though; I was head of the class and was pushed around every day since first-grade. 25. Where did you learn most of your knowledge and skill? Books. 26. How would you describe your childhood in general? '''It was boring. I learned spells soon after being a teen, so that mage things more interesting. '''27. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up? A writer or historian. 28. When and with whom was your first kiss? I've never kissed anyone. 29. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity? Yes, and even if I wasn't I wouldn't tell you. 30. Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? Does that affect you? '''To the best of my knowledge? No famous or infamous ancestor. '''Influences 31. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? Finding Shadow. 32. What do you consider your greatest achievement? Finding Shadow. 33. What is your greatest regret? Not trying to find Shadow sooner. 34. What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing ever to happen to you? Once I mispronounced a spell and ending up turning myself into a small flower. My tutor was laughing so hard I spent several minutes as a flower. 35. Do you have any secrets? If so, what are they? Probably that I rely on Shadow more then I care to admit. 36. What is the most evil thing you have ever done? I haven't done that much evil, truthfully. 37. When was the time you were the most frightened? When the fire nearly killed me when I was young.... 38. Have you ever traveled outside of your country? If so, to where? No. Beliefs 39. What is your alignment? Anti-hero. 40. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? I'm a total pessimistic person. 41. Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why? No. 42. Do you believe in an afterlife? I do not, there is no scientific proof whatsoever. 43. What is your greatest fear? Not having anyone I can rely on. 44. What makes you angry? Sad? Happy? Why? I get angry at many things, but mostly if you offend my friends. Sad? Not much. Happy? I'd have to say being with Shadow or reading. Both if I can manage it. 45. Do you think people are basically good or basically evil? No. I believe that people can be either. 46. What are your views on politics? Religion? Sex? I believe that the world would be much better off without politics and religion. I prefer not to talk about sex. 47. What are your views on gambling, lying, theft, and killing? Gambling is a sign of low-inteligence. Lying takes skill and practice, so I both respect and despise most liers. Theft is part of life, and killing is just speeding up the natural procces of life. 48. How far will you go to defend your beliefs? Very far, I don't like to be disproven. 49. How much do you value money? I think money can do anything, but only if you let it. 50. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? Betray their friends and other's loyalty. 51. Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good? If one cannot find another way out of a situation? Then yes. 52. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? I believe that people can find love in many places. Soul mates? It can happen. True love? Yes. 53. Are you superstitious? No, there is no proof for ghosts or aliens, let alone mythical beasts. 54. How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others? I'll listen to them, but that doesn't mean I have to respect them. I will argue to prove my point. 55. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings? I'm trying to be more honest with how I feel about others, but it (my feelings) are one of the few things that confuse me. 56. Do you have any biases or prejudices? A few, but not many. I believe judgment without prior knowledge is uninformitive. Dealing With Others 57. Who is the most important person in your life, and why? Shadow; she's not only my sister but she supports me and I respect her beyond a doubt. 58. Who is the person you respect the most? Despise the most? Why? I respect Dawnii for saving me, and I respect Shadow because she can seemingly do anything. I despise Marksman the most; he acts so uninteligent I think he acts half the time. 59. Do you have a significant other? Who? If I wasn't related to Shadow, yes. 60. Do you have a lot of friends? Who is your best friend? I have Shadow, and she's my only friend. 61. How do you relate to members of the same race? Class? Sex? I don't relate to anyone. 62. How do you relate to members of a different race? Class? Sex? ISee my last answer? 63. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. It was before I realised I was related to Shadow... I just found myself falling in love with a shadowy figure who seemed to barely even notice my exsistance... It came from a respect for her abilities, and grew.... Then I learned that we were related, and that she didn't pay attention to anyone but Dawnii... That was it for love. 64. What do you look for in a potential lover? Someone like Shadow... What the heck, Shadow is my one and only, except we're related... 65. How close are you to your family? I don't even remember them. 66. Do you want a marriage, family, and/or children? I want to live with Shadow for the rest of my life, and I don't believe I can find anyone I would want to marry or have a family and children with. 67. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? I avoid others most of the time, and I fight with Marksman everyday. 68. Are you a listener or a talker? I listen, and learn. I talk when I must. 69. How long does it usually take for you to trust others? A very, very, very long time. 70. Do you hold grudges? Yes; do not get on my bad side. 71. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations? If I must; normally its Dawnii's job. 72. Do you like interacting with large groups of people? No, unless I have Shadow with me. 73. How well do you express yourself? I express myself by writing and thinking things through, if I have time. I put most of my thoughts in writing. 74. How quickly do you judge others? I judge once I get to know them, or if they act against or for me. 75. Do you care what others think of you? Not at all, only Shadow. 76. Do you have any enemies? How or why are they your enemy? Marksman, I suppose. Personal Taste and Opinions 77. What is your favorite pastime? Color? Food? Possession? My favorite pastime would be being with Shadow and/or reading. Doing both at the same time is my idea of 'fun'. My favorite color is grey, and I love Chineese food. My favorite possession is the tome Shadow got for me. 78. What are your preferences in arts and/or entertainment? Reading or watching Shadow. 79. Do you smoke, drink, go whoring, or use drugs? Why or why not?. I don't like any of those because they slow you down, and they are idiotic. Not to mention a show of uninteligence. 80. How do you spend a typical Saturday night? Fighting with Marksman, or having to cook. Mostly I try to get fast-food or take-out. 81. What is your most cherished fantasy? A normal life with Shadow, with our family. Or a life where Shadow and I aren't related, and we can..... I'd rather not continue. 82. How long is your attention span? Long enough to wait and watch for a few hours, with no breaks, depending on what it is. 83. Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny? I have very little sense of humor, but I am very sarcastic. Sarcasism is my humor. 84. Is there anything that shocks or offends you? If so, what? I've seen some of the horrible things a person can do, and very little can shock me, or offend me. 85. How do you deal with stress? I think and meditate. If I don't have time, I try to sort out my thoughts. 86. How much athletic ability do you have? Artistic? I'm in good shape, although I'm not very strong. I'm not artistic at all. 87. Do you like animals? Do you like children? No to both. 88. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan? I like to plan things out if I can, but I can improvise if need be. 89. What are your pet peeves? Many things.... Such as when Marksman is being an idiot, or wants to watch a sport. Self-Image 90. What is your greatest strength as a person? Weakness? As a person I'd like to say my greatest strength is my spells, and my inteligence. My greatest weakness is my lack of physical power. 91. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? I wouldn't be related to Shadow, so then we could be together..... Yes I have a soft-spot for her, and yes if you tell anyone you'll pay! 92. Are you generally introverted or extroverted? Introverted, I'm shy and enjoy being by myself. 93. Do you like yourself? I would change many, many things about myself. 94. Do you have a daily routine? How do you feel if your day is interrupted? I don't have a routine, mainly because my lifestyle doesn't allow one. 95. What goal do you most want to accomplish in the next six months? Your lifetime? Six months from now I still want to be with my sister, and in my life I'd like to learn about my parents.... 96. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? 20 years? 5 years- With Shadow 10 years- With Shadow. 20 Years- With Sh- do I really have to say it? 97. If you could choose, how would you want to die? I would want to die fighting with Shadow, and be able to save her. I'd also like to be able to admit my feelings for her go beyond what is typical for a brother... 99. What three words would you use to best describe your personality? Loyal, dark...... Nice? Friendly? Inteligent? 100. What three words would others probably use to describe you? Dark, depressing, cold. 101. Why are you risking your life to adventure? I'm not, I'm doing what I want to do with my life. Last Question '102. Why do you enjoy being with Shadow so much? '....She's everything I wish I was, and she has my undying respect.... And possible love. She's just my sister who's managed to fill the exact picture of a sister I've been dreaming of since I learned I had a sister, ok?!!? Category:Fan-episode